


Hanasanaide

by oninoshirosaki



Category: Ai no Kusabi, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oninoshirosaki/pseuds/oninoshirosaki





	Hanasanaide

The clinking sound of metal against metal resonated through the resplendently furnished room, joining the chorus of softly rustling cloth and lewd moans. Iruka clenched his fingers desperately around the chains attached to his shackled wrists, firmly bound to the large bed. Dark eyes rolled back in his head, his vision blurred by the dizzying sensations that pulsed through his very being. Every fiber in his body burned with an intensity he was more than familiar with, but had yet to get used to.

_No..._

His muscles were stretched to their furthest limits, clenched hard in response to the overwhelming pleasure that seeped into the marrow of his bones and implanted itself into the base of his skull. The satin that chafed against his skin sent electric tingles through his lean, supple body; the fevered convulsions that surged unmercifully through him threatened to splinter his spine.

_I never **want** to get used to this._

Ripples of pleasure rushed from the center of Iruka's groin, the incinerating heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, and his swollen, ripened cock twitched in excitement. 

_"Ahhh..."_

His sweaty palms gripped the chains tighter, his toes curled when the sensation of a warm tongue lapping at his hot tip coursed through his taut veins. Licentious sounds spilled from the corners of his mouth, his hips bucking in desperation. He so badly needed to touch himself - to find release - but the chains that restrained him made such an action impossible.

Iruka's gaze shifted to the man that stood before him, obsidian eyes pleading madly. "Please, _please,_ Kakashi..."

The shackles around his ankles were slowly loosened and cool hands gripped his thighs, preventing him from rubbing them together. Iruka groaned when a gentle finger expertly caressed his heated flesh.

Precum oozed from the honeyed mouth of Iruka's hard cock, coating his shaft and dribbling down the cleft of his ass. The pale fingers stroked his inner thighs in that tenderly loving way only _he_ knew. 

_"Kakashi, please..."_

The D-type cock ring bit into Iruka's fevered flesh. His erection - so engorged as to stretch his every vein and capillary to their bursting point - throbbed madly, leaking pearly drops from his flushed glans. The unrelenting sensations his Pet Ring caused had him writhing and moaning desperately on the king-sized bed.

The pads of his Master's fingers dug into his sensitized thighs, enough to leave dents in the smooth, tanned skin. Iruka felt himself being slightly lifted off the bed, the flawless countenance of his lover looming into view. He ran his tongue over his dry lips unconsciously. No matter how many times he gazed upon Hatake Kakashi's face, Iruka never failed to be amazed by the sagacious beauty of the Tanagura Blondy. The mismatched eyes - one blood red, the other a stormy dark gray - met Iruka's pitch-black ones, piercing him to his very core.

Hot torrents of pleasure coursed through his strained body, searing into him like magma. Iruka wrapped his freed legs tightly around his lover's strong waist, clinging to him like a vine. He could feel the head of Kakashi's cock nudging at his begging entrance.

Sweat poured off Iruka's limber frame, plastering his hair to his forehead. He ached desperately to move, to touch the perfectly balanced proportions of the Adonis before him - the elite who was, four and a half years ago, so unreachable. Iruka panted harshly, his chest heaving, throat parched from the cries that escaped his lips so freely at the very slightest touch of his hypersensitive flesh.

A slight smirk played across Kakashi's cool visage. "And yet we've barely begun."

But there was no hint of malice in his usually unflappable voice, only a trace of mild humor. Iruka had learned to read his owner's moods well - every inflection, every facial expression, every subtle nuance. _Nobody_ \- not even the rest of the Tanagura elite - could understand Kakashi the way _he_ could.

A sudden, unexpected stroke to Iruka's left breast had him screaming and nearly lurching off the bed. "Ah -! _Kakashi -!_ " 

The same kind of manipulation was consequently accorded to his peaked right nipple, effectively drawing out loud cries of pleasure from Iruka's lungs. 

Kakashi continued to tweak the hardened nubs, leaving lewd, impudent bruises along the dusky flesh.

Iruka's chest burned, his heartbeat racing under Kakashi's ministrations. His legs tightened their hold around his brilliantly handsome lover, as if trying to fuse their bodies together. He struggled to form the words amidst his harsh gasps and moans, knowing that he wouldn't get what he truly desired unless he begged for it. "Kakashi - Inside me - "

Kakashi's cock remained poised at Iruka's willing entrance, not moving any further. His smoldering gaze licked over the ferocious male beneath him - the slum mongrel who met that gaze with an equally fierce intensity of his own. 

The entire room swirled before Iruka's vision; he was dizzy from the unremitting bliss that pounded through him excruciatingly, threatening to rend him in half. His tumescent length jutted towards the ceiling, leaking dewy drops of his nectar, and yet unable to achieve full release due to the ring that bound the base of his cock. "Kakashi - _InsidemeInsidemeInsideme - !_ "

In one fluid motion, Kakashi rammed himself into the depths of Iruka's body, slamming against the bud of his pleasure.

Iruka howled, fingernails digging into his own palms so harshly his knuckles were white. His back arched painfully, muscles contracting, and loins _burning. "Hahh - Ah - !"_ His tight heat clenched around the erection inside him, drawing Kakashi in deeper.

Iruka's cries were swallowed when his entrancing Master melded their lips together in a searing kiss. Iruka moaned, lips parting willingly, allowing that expert tongue to explore his hot, wet mouth. 

Drops of pleasure fell from his blushing head, leaving dark stains on the satin sheets. The insatiable hunger and unslakeable thirst for everything that made up the sex android inside him drove Iruka to the brink of madness. He had never before known such ecstasy - the way Kakashi explored erogenous zones he wasn't even aware he _had,_ the method in which the Tanagura Blondy patiently brought forth the intensely erotic venom that lurked within him.

When Kakashi's lips left his, only to make their way along the trail of sensitive skin from his jawbone to his tanned neck, Iruka felt a flash of _something_ spike through his heart. His muddled brain could barely make sense of what that emotion _was,_ but it was scorching and powerful and oh-so- _there._

_Don't let me go, Kakashi. Don't ever let me go._

\-- 

The collar, the leash, and the Pet Ring.

Iruka - contrary to what everyone else believed - wore them with _pride._ The leather belt that wrapped around his neck, the platinum alloy chain attached to it, the custom-made platinum band that fit so snugly at the base of his cock - that piece of jewelry that bore his Pet Registration number (Z-107M), the glimmering accessory that was the source of the most intense pain and pleasure Iruka had ever known - were all symbols of ownership and belonging.

These were the articles that proved he was Kakashi's, and Kakashi's _alone._

As far as all in Eos were concerned, Iruka was the unwilling, unrepentant Pet who constantly defied and shamed his Master. He'd kept up the act - which hadn't originally _been_ an act - because Kakashi was the only one he'd willingly show his true colors to. 

Kakashi was the only one capable of systematically breaking down Iruka's unimpeachable pride and drawing out the other side that, to everyone else's eyes, lay so thoroughly concealed - the side that was docile as it was shameless, humbled as well as stubbornly defiant. 

Iruka wore the chains and the marks Kakashi left all over him for the same reasons he never consumed the drinks or snacks served at the coming out parties or at the salon. It wasn't _just_ about his aversion to putting on a humiliating display, thanks to the aphrodisiacs that laced those beverages. It was because his body - easily excitable, pliant, and _beautiful_ \- belonged solely to his Master.

Kakashi had awoken in Iruka pleasures he had never before been cognizant of - had trained him to the point that even the slightest touch produced an extreme reaction. A slight graze of those immensely talented fingers against his nipples, the lightest stroke of his flanks, the gentle caress of his sack, the unfolding of the bud that lay hidden between the cleft of his butt cheeks - every action had Iruka's mouth quivering, his loins spasming, and his heartbeat trying to pound its way out of his chest.

It had never been that way with Raidou. 

Before he'd met Kakashi, Iruka had always believed the sex he had with Raidou was the best. Raidou was his closest friend, his Pairing Partner, his reason for living. The spiritual bond they shared was so strong, nothing could come between them. 

When they fucked, it was always warm and affectionate. They always fucked each other until both were fully satisfied. Neither was ever left wanting more. 

With Kakashi, Iruka _always_ had more to give, even after every drop had been thoroughly wrung out of him. The addictive stimulations his cock ring provided - the cause of which was the large, plain ring Kakashi so deftly manipulated on the middle finger of his left hand - only served to enhance the rapture that enveloped Iruka's being, making him last longer. 

Every wanton cry, every soft moan, every erotic gasp - Iruka fiercely withheld in the presence of others, even if the strongest drugs permeated his veins. He never exposed himself in any way; in thoughts, actions, or feelings - reserving the latent treasures of his existence for Kakashi's eyes and ears alone.

_"Iruka, remember this : you've only got two hands to hold onto the only really important things in life. No matter how dear you may believe that third thing might be, it will have to go. Never let go of what's most important. Make no mistake. Once you let it go, there's no getting it back again."_

Countless years had passed, but Shizune's words still rang clearly in Iruka's mind with startling vividness. Her final counsel to him before she parted from his life forever.

Back then, he'd had to choose between three things - his own pride in what he could do, the ties that bound him to Raidou, and a dream job worth doing. Something had to go, something _had_ to be discarded no matter how stubbornly Iruka believed that he could hold onto all three things with his two hands and mouth.

He had lost them all eventually - he ceased working as Ibiki's courier after a year, he drifted apart from his old Pairing Partner, and the pride he so obstinately clung to had been brutally stripped from him and mercilessly lashed, wilted down to almost nothing in the manner that only Hatake Kakashi was capable of executing.

But even if he'd been presented with a different set of options _now,_ even if Iruka never truly lost his most precious things to begin with, he was certain that he'd give them all up for Kakashi in a heartbeat.

Because no matter how difficult it was to admit, somewhere in the deepest depths of his soul, Iruka _knew_ that he was in love with the Tanagura Blondy.

\--

The first thing Kakashi noticed about Iruka was his indomitable spirit.

Brash cockiness and brazen arrogance blended with unshakeable determination and uncompromising ambition. Wherever the pitiful inhabitants of Ceres _dreamed,_ Iruka _did._ The only one of his kind courageous enough to make his own way, to walk the path of his choosing no matter how perilous it got. The only one of his kind fearless enough to stand up to the highest of the Tanagura elite.

_No. Not one of his kind._

Because Iruka _wasn't_ like anyone else, he was a creature of his own breed.

Bowing to no one, refusing to lick anyone's boots (oftentimes to his own detriment) - an independent soul with the razor-sharp focus of a hungry predator and the unforgiving tenacity of a bloodhound. 

No amount of scorn, ridicule, or bitter envy from the citizens of Midas and Eos alike could hold sway over Iruka. He paved his own way, set his own rules. He was in no need of guidance or guardianship; he sought not the opinions or approval of others.

It was these inherent qualities and unbending principles within Iruka that held Kakashi so entranced. He recognized his Pet's unbridled spirit even before he recognized his face.

But Iruka's physical attributes - although secondary - were no less striking.

His long, lustrous locks - fine and velvety as the freshest ink - that cascaded onto his lean shoulders and framed his deceivingly delicate countenance; as dark as the midnight sea.

Those charcoal eyes - the ones that blazed as brightly as a well-polished jewel; the obsidian irises that held within them a smoldering carnality, ruthless passion, and wisdom that belied his age as well as his roots. 

The long scar that ran from cheek to cheek, adorning the bridge of his perfectly symmetrical nose - a product of having grown up in a place like Ceres. The old wound only served to _enhance_ Iruka's piercing visage, making him far more alluring than unappealing.

His attractive mouth - from which spilled such insolent maledictions, arousing cries, and hard-learned truths; the very lips that dribbled the sweetest honey as they did the deadliest venom.

His pretty, slender frame - well-muscled, firm, and supple; heightened to the greatest degree of sensitivity from his three years of Pet Training. Everything about Iruka's body - from his tanned flesh, to his peaked nipples, to the honeyed tip of his leaking cock, to the undulating flesh of his smooth inner thighs - drove Kakashi far beyond the points of logic and reason during their lovemaking.

But it wasn't _just_ the sex.

 _Something_ about Iruka made Kakashi lose hold on his ever-present cool judgment and rationality. Iruka engendered within him a dangerous obsession and an overbearing possessiveness that grew steadily stronger over the course of time.

_How the Ice Man had fallen._

To Kakashi, Iruka was an amalgam of wonderfully messy contradictions. Docile and aggressive. Slight in stature but frighteningly strong. Uneducated yet highly intelligent.

Iruka proudly possessed the kind of independence and intrepidness even harder men lacked. He was in no need of protection, and yet, Kakashi was fiercely protective of him.

It was why Kakashi hadn't allowed his Pet to be dressed in the same glittering, spangled, revealing clothing the rest of the Pets wore. It wasn't about how the rest of the elites felt about it, it was simply because whatever lay under the black leathers and silver mesh tank top were exclusively for Kakashi's viewing pleasure.

He had led Iruka into the cotillion himself, instead of letting the Furniture, Izumo, do it. The awkwardness, the blatant curiosity and even _more_ blatant disapproval, the nosy questions and malicious gossip - Kakashi easily ignored them all in that annoyingly unflappable manner of his. 

Because no matter how many times Genma upbraided him, or how often the top thirteen elites expressed their displeasure and contempt for the mongrel who had so crudely blemished their aristocratic society, or how many penalties were meted out, Kakashi bent and manipulated every rule in the Pet Law just so he could keep Iruka with him.

_"How could an elite such as Hatake Kakashi lose his way over a bit of slum trash?"_

Genma's bitter sarcasm had hit home, but Kakashi had let it wash over him like water over polished marble. 

Kakashi _more_ than desired or lusted for Iruka - he _needed_ him, as a parched man desperately craves water in a sweltering desert. 

It was simply the fact of the Pet collaring his Master - an inconceivable truth that neither Genma nor the rest of the elites could ever hope to understand.

None of that mattered, though. 

Kakashi was determined - no matter how difficult the journey got, no matter how dark the road they traveled became - to bind Iruka to himself and never let him go. He had turned down every invitation to any sex soirée - had refused to let Iruka mate with anyone - and let his precious Pet get away with all forms of inappropriate behavior at the coming out parties, much to the chagrin of the other Blondies. 

Any and all censure had been flippantly brushed aside. Better to have Iruka curled up at his feet than romping with the other Pets - beautiful, sex-crazed trophies who possessed less than half a brain.

Iruka made Kakashi lose control. That fearsome, intimidating presence, the inviolable sense of dignity that defied the ordinary definition of arrogance, his unwavering Blondy pride - all of them melted away before Iruka's eyes, exposing the passionate, gentle, _loving_ side that quietly lurked underneath.

Kakashi never exhibited that side to anyone but Iruka. 

Because it was _Iruka_ who could penetrate his defenses with a single gaze, with those perceptive eyes that could see through anything. 

Because _Iruka_ refused to be intimidated by his Master's often callous, condescending demeanor.

Because _Iruka_ was the only one who could tell apart every subtle distinction in Kakashi's voice.

Because his pride never wavered, even in the face of challenges which have broken tougher men.

Because although Iruka was highly guarded and mistrustful of everyone else, he willingly and readily gave his all to Kakashi; never concealing even the worst of his flaws, the most shameful of his weaknesses.

_The Varja, the King of Hot Crack, Bison's leader, Iruka the Dark._

Those titles never made a damned difference because to Kakashi, Iruka was just _Iruka._ That unique, charismatic, hot-tempered man from the slums who was starkly (and constantly) at odds with everyone else. 

Kakashi loved Iruka for _everything_ that he was - no matter how foul-mouthed or uncouth, no matter how recalcitrant and untamed - because the raven-haired mongrel had hold over the heart the statuesque Ice Man wasn't even _supposed_ to have.

Because Iruka made Kakashi _human._

\--

Dana-Burn was no more. 

Ibiki stared at the charred remains of what was once the sanctuary to those "resisting" Midas. The old mines were reduced to nothing but a heap of ash and rubble, acrid smoke rising into the air and stinging his severe gray eyes. _That idiot sure did a damned fine job of fucking everything up._

The idiot in question was, of course, Raidou - Iruka's bitter, deranged ex-Pairing Partner who seemed to think it was a genius plan to lead Kakashi into Dana-Burn and blow him up. 

The fact that someone who'd barely even _registered_ on his radar turned out to be such an unexpected threat grated on Ibiki's nerves like fingernails on chalkboard. But it was Raidou's unforeseen _success_ that pissed him off even _more._ If he'd had even an infinitesimal inkling of what was going to happen, Ibiki would have dealt with Raidou back when he'd barged into Iruka's apartment to arrest Kiba.

Ibiki ground his back molars together in annoyance. _Goddammit!_ He reached into his breast pocket and withdrew a plain cigarette case - the case he always carried around which held his favorite highly scented Shelagh brand Amka cigarettes, spiked with just a touch of meth. It was a terrible habit which he adamantly _refused_ to quit, reasoning that those cancer sticks were what calmed his mind and soul.

The cigarette was lit and Ibiki drew the smoke deeply into his lungs, savoring the bittersweet taste. 

_A Tanagura Blondy and a slum mongrel._

What a mess this turned out to be. Ibiki wished desperately he could bring Iruka back to life, just so he could smack some sense into that bullheaded brat. It made him angry that Iruka had - in a fashion that was _very_ unlike his regular, defiant self - decided to just go and get himself quite spectacularly _killed_ along with his statuesque owner. _Why the hell did you just **give up,** Iruka? I always took you for a fighter._

But Iruka _didn't_ give up, and Ibiki knew that. 

No matter how much Ibiki had wanted to believe that Kakashi could have been saved, deep down, he understood that was an impossible task. It wasn't like he could be held entirely blameless in the matter, either - if Iruka was digging his own grave, _Ibiki_ was the one who handed him the shovel.

 _Black Moon._

Ibiki prayed that Iruka and Kakashi's end had been a relatively painless one. A purple haze exited his lips - blending with the dark gray clouds emanating from the scorched ground. 

_A Master and his Pet._

Tanagura's inhabitants weren't the only ones shocked by the news. Ibiki, too, had been stunned. That who was once known as the unforgiving Ice Noble could lose his bearings over such an insignificant, vulgar youth from the cesspool that was Ceres was such a foreign concept, that had Ibiki not witnessed it himself, he would have dismissed the scandal as a joke in very poor taste.

_"You find that strange? My use of the word **love.** "_

Ibiki hadn't attempted to puzzle out the mysteries of Kakashi's mind then. As far as he knew, _regular_ logic didn't apply to Hatake Kakashi and trying to comprehend the circuitry of Tsunade's finest creation was more trouble than it was worth.

Still, he shouldn't have been _too_ surprised. If anyone could bully a Tanagura elite with such unwavering - albeit ignorant - self-confidence, if anyone could crumble that inviolable Blondy pride, it was Iruka.

Iruka was Ibiki's diamond in the rough. When they'd met, the former was crass, rebellious, and swift to lose composure - a fifteen-year-old trouble magnet who hadn't yet learned to back down and keep his mouth shut. But the brat also had a higher intelligence level than most mongrels, as the initial test had proved. 

And learn he did. Iruka was resourceful, ambitious, and quick-thinking - it was only a matter of time before he made a name for himself and cemented his status as an asset in the black market. 

Above all, Iruka possessed an inherent quality that attracted and excited other men. The mysterious beast who made others want to reach out and stroke his mane. 

So strong was that attribute that even Tanagura's Ice Man was not immune to such raw magnetism.

_The android and the human being._

Ibiki wasn't so delusional as to believe that death wasn't the wiser choice. No matter how often Kakashi brushed aside the persistent rebukes and outcries of his fellow colleagues, no matter how used Iruka got to facing harsh judgment and cruel scorn, they could never truly be at peace. 

Because as long as Kakashi bore his unbending loyalty to Tsunade and Tanagura, as long as Iruka still held dear his roots and independence in the slums - as long as they were both fettered to the things they believed were _right_ because it was all they've ever _known_ \- neither of them could be well and truly _free._

Ibiki sighed, the purple smoke lingering in the air forlornly as if it had nowhere to go, before dispersing into nothing. 

_Perhaps it's better this way._

\--

Within the exquisitely furnished room once occupied by Hatake Kakashi and his Pet, atop the large desk made from the finest cherrywood, lay a leather-bound journal - left open to reveal three sentences written in Iruka's surprisingly elegant script.

_If this is captivity, then I don't ever wanna be free._

_If this is madness, then I don't ever wanna be sane._

_If this is love..._


End file.
